The Welcome Party
by JxTina
Summary: Another Roman/Alexia oneshot - tiny shorts, power drills, Alexia, Dean and Seth combined make for a very frustrated Roman. RomanReigns/OC (please check out other Roman/Alexia stories for context!). RATED M FOR A REASON!


Here we go again on the Roman/Alexia roller-coaster. I know that I'm not doing a big fic on this, but that doesn't mean I can't let certain things slide and well, we never quite covered if Roman and Lex live together. So here you have it. Thanks again to LetItReign for being the most epic sound-board for this - those PMs about this will stay with me forever lol.

And guess what, I've got another two ideas up my sleeve...

 **WARNING:** Language, smut, the usual

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but Alexia and other OCs

Enjoy x

* * *

I glance up at the sound of a truck approaching, my heart leaping into my mouth. I watch as it slows, but continues on its journey, not giving me a second glance. I return to staring at my feet and my anxiety-ridden knee which I can't seem to stop shaking. I slide my phone out of my short's pocket and stare at it dumbly, noting that barely two minutes have past since I last checked it. No messages – only the photo of Lex and me stares back up at me. Lex snapped it as I carried her on my back down the beach. My eyes are shielded by sunglasses, but hers are propped up on top of her head. It's why I like it so much – it's us, but it's only her I see. She grins into the camera lens and my heart skips a beat every time I stare at it a second too long.

I click on messages anyway and read her last text.

 _Satnav says we're 30mins away xxx_

I re-check the time, my stomach clenching nervously as I realise that they must be within at least five minutes of arriving. I sweep a hand over my head, fisting the knot of hair at the nape of my neck.

"Hey man, do you even own a toolkit? I mean, how have you got this far on your own with just a hammer and wood glue?" Dean rounds the corner from the garage, with said items in his hands.

I shrug. "That flatpack shit comes with those little screw things. Does the job."

Dean shakes his head. "What happens if something breaks?"

"I'm never here to break anything. And if it did, that's what handymen are for, right?"

"What, so you and Lex break the b-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I growl as I stand, taking full advantage of the height of the porch step.

"Fine. All I'm saying is that you gonna have to get your DIY game sorted, bro. Girl's gonna start pestering you to put shit up on the walls, change curtains, build furniture and all you got is a fucking hammer and wood glue." He waves both items in front of me and I grab them from him.

"Like you could do any better. Last time I saw your place, we had to eat dinner on the floor. Why? Oh, that's right, you lost your temper attaching legs to a table."

Dean scowls. "The instructions didn't make any sense."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

He starts to open his mouth, but Seth voice interrupts. "Bro, where is she?"

"I dunno." Tucking the hammer under my arm, I dig my phone back out of my pocket. I find Lex's number and hit call.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Lex's voice echoes through the speakers as she moves around out of view.

"Long. You?"

"All the better for speaking to you now," she chuckles and then she slides into view. "And y'know, this." She points to the large glass of red wine in her hand.

"That bad, huh?"

She rolls her eyes, reclining back on the couch. She stretches out her pyjama-clad legs, toying with the shirt that looks suspiciously like the one that disappeared from my bag last weekend. Her long hair is bundled up on top of her head and she pats the bun absentmindedly.

"They keep talking about re-locations. No-one knows what's going on, the rumour mill has gone into over-drive." She takes a long drink from her glass. "Anyway, I shouldn't complain. Least I don't have to drag my ass across the country every week."

"Speaking of which, I got next weekend free."

Her eyes light up. "Interesting..."

"I can get there for six on Friday."

"Y'know you don't have to come all the way here. I'm more than happy-"

I cut her off with a shake of my head. "Easier for me to come to you."

She nods slowly. "They mentioned Tampa."

"Who mentioned Tampa?"

"Work. Re-location."

I shift on the hotel bed. Is she really suggesting what I think she is? "Huh, interesting."

She pauses, her expression void of any emotion. The silence is fucking deafening and I grapple internally to think of something to say.

"Well, y'know, rumour mill..." she shrugs. "So, next weekend."

I open my mouth to backtrack on my previous statement, to tell her that if she moved to Tampa, I'd be over the fucking moon. I'd have a reason to go home on my days off, rather than staying in strange cities. Over the last six months, I've spent more time in her apartment than my own house. To the point where she gave me my own key last month so I could let myself in if she was at work. I felt bad that my offer of reciprocation was pointless. Whilst she's stayed at my place a handful of times, it's not like she's going to drop by on the off chance.

The times when I've gone home alone, I've missed her like crazy. I mean, I miss her when I'm on the road, but Seth and Dean do an amazing job at distracting me. But being in my house, alone, knowing she's a good ten hour drive away, fucking kills me. So I'd rather come to her.

But her suggestion of Tampa plays on my mind. The thought of her sharing my house, sharing every moment I'm home with her in a place we can call ours. That is the fucking dream right there. But... It's too soon, right?

So I smile and she wiggles her eyebrows. "I'll be taking back that shirt, baby girl."

She looks down and then back up at me. "I'll fight you for it."

I groan. "You play dirty."

"Says you," she retorts. "Never met a dirtier player than you, Mister."

I clutch a hand to my chest as I mock-gasp. "Me? You got me mistaken."

"Whatever." She takes a sip of wine and then places it back on the table. "You want this?" she plucks at the shirt and then crosses her arms over her body and pulls it up over her head. "You come get it."

I get a brief view of her breasts in a black lace bra before she tosses the shirt at the camera, shielding her from view.

"Who's playing dirty now?" I say to the dark screen, my chest tightening as I hear her soft sigh.

* * *

"Josh, stick it on speaker." There's a fumbling noise and then: "Hey Ro, we're, like, two streets away."

"Okay."

"You checking up on me already?"

"What? No!"

"I'm kidding, big guy. Okay, one street away now." I can hear the indicator ticking in the background and I turn to see a black pick-up truck turn towards us, the attached trailer following obediently. The phone clicks off as it stops in front of the house.

I brush past Dean as I watch Lex cut the engine and open the door. I swallow hard as I take in her bare legs, the denim cut-offs grazing the top of her thighs. She's got an over-sized tank top on, knotted just above her right hip and as she stretches, it rides up to expose her stomach. She grins as she drops her arms and pushes her sunglasses up onto her head. I wrap my arms around her and leaning down, brush my nose against hers for a split second before I capture her lips with mine.

"Hey you," she murmurs against my mouth as we pull back.

"How was the ride down?"

"Long. And jackass here," she nods to her brother who has just rounded the corner of the truck. "He hogged the radio all the way."

"She lies – there was a good hour where I was subjected to the worst Beyonce impression ever." Josh holds out his hand. "Hey man, good to see you again."

I let go of Lex and shake his hand. "You too. Thanks for helping Lex with the drive."

"No problem," he shrugs. "Sorry I can't stay to help with all the unpacking."

"Sorry, my ass," Lex chides. "It's his last spring break and he's headed for Miami. Trust me, if he wasn't there ain't a chance in hell he'd have offered to drive."

"Spring break huh?" Dean pipes up as he offers Lex a brief hug. "Bet you gave him some kind of lecture – no drinking, no drugs, no girls, no fun?"

"What and lose my chance to get my hands on all the future blackmail material? You gotta be kidding me."

"Good to know you're just as cruel to your own flesh and blood as you are to us," Seth is next to offer a hug to Lex and she snorts in response.

"Whatever, little one." She catches Josh's eye. "Don't you stand there trying to be cool, you were totally freaking out in the car about this moment." She gestures at Seth and Dean. "He's a big fan," she stage-whispers, making Josh's face flush.

"Ignore her, bro," Seth claps his hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh looks like he's about to have a heart-attack as Dean shakes his hand and all three turn to the trailer behind the truck.

Taking the opportunity, I grab Lex's hand and pull her towards the house.

"Where we going?" she asks as we pass through the front door. "I have been here before, Ro. No need to give me the grand-"

I cut her off with a kiss as I push her against the first wall we come to. I feel her hands slide up my arms and curl around my neck as I grip her hips and not so subtly grind against her. She hums against my lips and I have to bite back a growl and the growing urge to throw her over my shoulder, shut and lock the front door and start to christen every room in this house.

"Wanted to say hello properly," I groan as I pull away to take a breath.

She raises an eyebrow. "Plenty of time for that later, big guy."

I hiss as she wiggles her hips in my hands. "Trust me, it's a welcome party you wanna be a part of."

* * *

The key rattles in the lock and I look up from the couch to see Lex enter the apartment. Her blazer is slung over her arm, purse on her shoulder and laptop bag in the same hand as her keys. As the door closes her behind her, she's already kicking off her heels, flinging down her belongings and diving onto the couch. She hits me with a thud and I grunt at the impact.

"Thank God you're here," she mumbles into my chest. "When did you get in?"

"An hour ago," I reply, bringing my hands up to tug her hairband free. Her thick, dark hair cascades over her head and I slowly ease my fingers through the strands, gently massaging her scalp. She sighs in appreciation, nuzzling against me as I scoop her hair to one side and slide my fingers down over her neck.

"I could get used to this."

"Same."

She's quiet for a second and then: "The rumour about Tampa turned out to be true."

My fingers delve under the collar of her blouse and skim over her shoulders as she raises her head to meet my eye.

"Yeah?"

"They offered me a position there." She holds my gaze, her eyes void of any expression.

"Did you take it?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level, my actions steady.

"I said I'd think about it."

"Right."

"It's a lot to consider."

"Sure."

She pulls back and my hands slide away from her skin. "I thought you'd be more excited than this."

"What do you mean?"

Lex's eyes widen. "You are kidding me?"

"What?"

"Oh, forget it."

She shifts off me and stands. Rounding the couch, she heads to the bedroom, leaving me dumfounded. What did I do?

I mean, when she mentioned it before, I started to think that perhaps, maybe, it would be the right time to suggest the possibility of... But then I backed out. Wimped out, more like. I didn't want to jump the gun. I didn't want to pressure her into making a decision that wasn't 100% her choice. One of things I like, no, _love_ , about Lex is the fact that she knows her own mind. She's not going to be swayed easily by anyone or anything. Her take it or leave it attitude is what attracted me to her in the first place. I love her confidence, her determination, her fiery temper.

If she's going to move state, it has to be her decision, right? I can't force her to do it either way, right? Because what if it all goes wrong? What if it turns out to be a mistake? What if that's all because of me?

Lex stomps back into the room, breaking my train of thought. She passes the couch without a word and heads for the kitchen instead. I hear the refrigerator open and then close, a glass being placed on the counter and the satisfying click of the bottle opening.

"I'm moving to Tampa." Her voice is slow and deliberate. I look up and see her standing in the doorway. Gone is the skirt and blouse, replaced by yoga pants and another one of my shirts.

"You are?"

"Yes."

I pause, debating my next question. "And where are you going to live?"

Her lips twitch, but she wins the fight to keep them under control as she answers. "I might know someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, he has a house."

"He does?" I stand and walk towards her. "Big house?"

"Pretty big."

"Room for two?"

"More than enough." She casually sips her wine. "What?"

"I would love for you to move in with me." My hands find her hips and pull them against me.

"Who said I was talking about you?" she grins up at me and relief floods through me.

"I better be the only person you talk about, Lexi," I growl into her ear.

"Possessive much?"

"Tease much?"

She doesn't answer, but her mouth is on mine and I can taste the sweetness of the wine on her tongue.

* * *

"Y'know, I think this bit goes here and then that... Ah, fuck, I don't know what that's for." Seth drops the pieces of wood on the floor with a clatter. "These instructions are bullshit, bro."

"No, wait, look. If you turn them this way, maybe..." Dean is sat on the floor, surveying the instruction papers. He cocks his head to one side and then the other.

Josh is gone, the trailer and pick-up unloaded. Boxes are piled up in my basement, left with Lex to organise whilst the three of us grapple with the concept of flatpack.

I reach down and grab the instructions. "That bit goes here and that bit goes there. I mean, I think it does."

"I gave you guys one job."

We all turn and see Lex standing in the doorway, surveying the scene of flatpack furniture scattered over the floor and the instructions battered in my hands.

"Give it here," she walks towards me and swipes the instructions from my grasp. I notice there's a box in her other hand.

"What's that?"

"This?" she holds the box aloft. "This is what's known as a toolkit."

"You own a toolkit?" Dean scrambles to his feet. "Dude, your girl owns a toolkit. You own-"

"Fuck you, Ambrose," I growl.

"Of course I own a toolkit. I've lived on my own for six years and I ain't got time to wait for some man to come and fix something for me." Lex opens the box and retrieves what looks like a power drill. "Right, Seth, you need to hold that part the other way round and then I need some of those," she gestures at the the bag of screws by my feet. "What kind of screws are they, Ro?"

"Uhm..." I pick the bag up. "Big screws?"

Seth and Dean don't even try to hold back their laughter and I see Lex smirk too. Scowling, I tear open the bag and examine them more closely.

"They've got a criss-cross in the top."

Lex nods and selects a different drill piece, changing it without trouble. "Give them here then."

I hand over a handful and watch as she stuffs them in the pockets of her shorts, diverting my attention to her ass. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean nudge Seth and sly grins edge across their faces. Unaware, Lex leans forward to place the drill on the floor and then scoops her hair up into a ponytail. I can't help but rake my eyes over her legs as she picks the drill back up.

She glances over her shoulder at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I hold up my hands in defence.

"Thirsty, bro?" Dean snorts.

Lex giggles as she revs the drill. "C'mon then," she gestures to Seth who obediently lines up the two parts for her to screw together.

Dean and I are rendered beyond useless as Lex makes quick work of the dresser frame, only called into action to shift it into position against the wall.

"I thought you were gonna get this sorted before I got here?" she says, flicking through the instructions for the drawers.

"Like I said, Reigns ain't got anything but a hammer," Dean informs her.

"Useless," she grins at me. "Good thing I'm well acquainted with power tools, huh?"

My mouth goes dry at her insinuation and unfortunately, it's not lost on Dean either. His eyebrows disappear under the sweep of hair on his forehead.

"Really, Lex..." he snickers.

"Perv," she punches his arm. "What, no jumping to my defence?"

"You're always reminding me how capable you are of handling yourself," I retort, regretting my words the second they leave my mouth as Dean snorts. Now it's Lex's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do," she says with a wink, accepting Dean's offer of a high-five. "Hey, don't be grouchy, big guy."

She circles her arms around my waist and stands on her toes to reach my ear. "You've got your chance later to show how capable you are of looking after me."

Her voice is low, dangerously low, causing my dick to stir ever so slightly. She pulls back with an innocent look on her face, but her eyes are glint in warning.

"Can't we just kick these two out now?" I whine back at her. But my plea falls on deaf ears as she scoots away from me and prises the drill out of Seth's over-eager hands.

I grumble my way through the rest of the dresser construction and the consequent wardrobe debacle, Dean and Seth not helping with my frustration. The icing on the cake being when I leave the room for a second to get some water, only to re-enter as Dean drop the wardrobe door on Seth's foot.

"Motherfucker!"

"Sorry, bro. It slipped out my hands!"

"Bullshit! You were too busy-" Seth stops short when he catches my eye. "Dude, quit with the fucking bristling. Your problem's with that fucker, not me."

"You've got thirty seconds to get that door screwed on," I growl. "Now!"

"Chill, bro. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Twenty seconds." I clench my fists, wishing they'd carry on talking so I could just save myself the torment and kick them out of the house.

"Don't be mean," Lex's voice floats over me as her hands slide around my waist. I feel her lips press against my back. "They've been really helpful."

"Yeah, we're real helpful. Unpacking trailers, carting around boxes, putting together flat-pack, putting up with your whiny ass..." Dean trails off with a smirk as Seth finally screws home the final bolt. "Wardrobe, done."

"Good, now fuck off." I'm fighting to keep it together as Lex's hands trail up over my stomach. I pry them away and she chuckles quietly behind me.

"Hey, we were promised beer and take-out," Seth scowls.

"Fine." I reach into my short's pocket and retrieve my wallet and pull out all the notes inside and thrust them towards Seth. "Take it and leave."

"Nice seeing you again Lex." Seth grabs the money and darts out the room.

"Yup, pleasure as always." Dean is quick to follow. I hold my breath until I hear the door slam and a car start up.

"It amazes me how you three managed to work together for so long," Lex comments as she starts to clear up the tools scattered over the floor.

"With great difficulty," I mutter.

"What you sulking for, big guy?" She curls her arm around mine, tugging me towards the door with the toolkit in her other hand. "You got me all to yourself now."

My dark mood is quick to vanish. "Damn right I do."

She laughs as we make our way down the stairs. "So where's this welcoming party you mentioned?"

"This way." I direct her towards the kitchen, taking the first opportunity I get to pick her up and place her on the counter.

Moving back, I open the refrigerator and take out the bottle of champagne I stuck in there last night. "Glasses are next to you," I say to Lex has I unwrap the foil and hold my thumb on the cork whilst twisting the bottle with my other hand. It pops softly and I pour out two glasses.

"You didn't have to do this," she says as she accepts a glass. "I would have been perfectly happy with beer."

I shake my head. "Not how I roll, baby girl."

She laughs. "No, that's exactly how you roll."

"Don't spoil the moment," I mock-frown and she also attempts to arrange her face into a serious expression. "Much better. Now, I think what we do now is clink glasses and bask in our own smugness."

"Oooh, I can totally do that." Lex touches her glass against mine and then, with her pinky raised, she takes a sip. "That's some good stuff. You really did push the boat out."

I chuckle and take a drink from my own. "Anything for you."

"Anything, huh?"

I raise an eyebrow in question. "What you got in mind?"

"Same thing as you, most likely. Think you made it pretty obvious from the off what you've been wanting to do."

"Enlighten me." I place my glass on the counter and slide my hands up her legs, pushing them apart so I can stand between them.

"How many rooms in this place?" Her fingers lace around my neck and pull me closer.

"Eleven. Including bathrooms." My hands on her hips, gliding over to reach for her ass.

"Double-figures." Her eyes dart between mine and my mouth.

"You up for it?" I murmur. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I can think of eleven different positions to twist your body into..."

Her breath hitches as I capture her lips. "That sounds good to me," she exhales after a moment.

"First, I'm gonna take off these ridiculous tiny shorts." I grip the waistband and tug it softly. "You been teasing me all fucking day in these."

"That was the plan..."

I growl against her throat. "And then I'm gonna lay you down on the kitchen table and eat you out until you're begging me to stop."

"When have I ever begged to you stop?"

"There's a first time for everything." I pull her towards me, feeling her legs wrap around my waist.

"We'll see about that... And then what? Tell me, big guy."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." I cup her ass as I lift her off the counter. "One step at a time, right?"

I back up to the table and turn to sit her down. Her legs remain locked around my waist and I have to prise them free to start to unfasten her sneakers.

"You have no intention of getting further than this room before you fuck me," she whispers as I duck my head down to her neck. "I can read you like a book."

"Oh, really?" My hands are under her tank top, sliding it up and over her head. I cup the back of her head, first pulling away the hairband and then guiding her to lie back. I lean over her, my hand grazing her chin as I tip her head back to expose her throat. "For that, I'm going to drag this out for as long as possible."

I trace my tongue down her hot skin, grinning to myself as I feel her legs sneak up around me once again. Her bare feet, nudge my shirt, her toes toying with the waistband of my shorts.

"No cheating," I groan against her collarbone. "Stop it, Lex. I'll tie your ankles to the table legs if I have to."

She lets out a soft moan, her back arching so she can grind against me. "I might like that."

"You're insatiable."

"You love me for it."

I lift my head from just above the swell of her breast and catch her eye. "I love you for more reasons than that."

Her hand strokes the side of my face. "I love you, Ro."

I catch her hand and press the palm to my mouth, before I push it above her head and lower my head back to her breast. I trace the cup of her bra with my tongue and then wet the lace covering her nipple. Her back arches again and I cover her breast with my mouth, lightly grazing my teeth over skin and lace. Sneaking my hands under her, I un-do the clasp and push the material out of my way. I push her bare breasts together and lower my mouth to one and then the other, tugging her nipples into sharp peaks.

Letting go, I reach for her hands and bring them back down to her breasts. "Keep them hard for me."

Propping my chin just above her stomach, I watch her fingers pinch and her face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Good girl," I murmur before I turn my attention to her lower half. I run my tongue around her bellybutton, making her squirm. Her legs are still around me, halfway up my back in fact, but she's stopped digging in her toes. They feel tight but in reflex, not with purpose. I ghost my hands over her thighs and down to her calves and unwrap them. Placing them on the table I blow warm air over her stomach and watch as she flinches.

My thumb plucks at the button of her shorts and then with my forefinger, I slide the zipper south. Her scent hits me and I growl in anticipation. Her hips jerk as I press my mouth against the waistband of her black panties. I peel the shorts away and down.

"Don't ever wear these again unless we're alone," I say, keeping my voice low and deep. "Next time, I might not hold out as long as today."

"Like I said, that was the plan," Lex groans as my hands run up and down her legs.

"That and that fucking power-drill... You trying to kill me, baby girl?"

She starts to giggle, but it catches in her throat when I push her legs further apart and lower my mouth to press against the dark, damp patch forming on her panties. "Never..." she hisses.

I curl my fingers inside the waistband and slowly pull them south. The familiar strip of hair greets me and I pull back to admire her naked on my, our kitchen table. Her hands still grip her breasts under my command, her legs dangling off the edge of the table, her core dripping wet for me.

I circle my hands around her waist and then pull her towards the edge of the table. She hangs on the precipice as I grip her ankles and plant her feet on the table, opening her up for me and it takes all my inner strength not to fuck her right now. Dropping to my knees, I press soft kisses against her inner thighs, listening as she hums softly above me. Her hums turn into curses as I slide my tongue against her opening, tasting her for the first time in long time. Since the decision to move in, I've been on the road. The closest I've gotten to her in two weeks is an evening jerking session, watching her fingers sink inside her, going fucking crazy as I watched her coat her fingers in her juices and then lick them clean.

I push my tongue in a little deeper as I curl my arms under and over her thighs. I splay one hand on her stomach to hold her still and with the other, I twist it so my thumb can brush against her clit. She hisses at the first touch, but I start with easy, gentle strokes. She murmurs her appreciation and I pull my mouth away to look up at her. Her nipples are red from pinching, her bottom lip plump from biting.

I shift my free hand and grab one of hers, pulling it down so it rests on my head. Her fingers grip hard as I settle my mouth back over her wet core. I run my tongue flat against her opening, up to her clit and then back down, moving my hand so I can push a finger inside her. She groans from the intrusion, but her hips thrust down encouragingly. I slide it in and out her slowly, feeling her walls clamour to hold it deep inside her. I push in another finger and she moans loudly, the sound music to my ears.

I press my tongue to her clit, one long sweep upwards before I twist the tip around it and feel her jerk under me.

"Yes, Ro. Right... Fucking... There..."

I grin against her hot skin as her demands echo around me. I tug on her clit with my lips and she howls, her hips bucking. I place my forearm on her stomach, holding her down to the table.

"You're so fucking close to being tied down..." I groan against her, feeling her squirm in delight, her walls clenching around my fingers. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yes."

I pick up my speed, my tongue back on her clit, my chin coated in her juices as I push her closer and closer. Her feet grapple for purchase on the edge of the table and I have to fight hard to keep her still as I bring her off with my fingers and mouth.

Moans catch in the back of her throat, resulting in breathy gasps instead. Both hands are now on my head, holding me to her. Her nails dig into my scalp and I hiss, the sensation making her twitch.

"Make me cum..."

I release my arm from across her stomach and reach for one her hands. I guide it from the back of my head to the front, capturing her fingers in my mouth to wet them. I press her wet finger tips to her clit, my hand on her wrist guiding her fingers in circles. I watch, mesmerised as she picks up speed, her fingers tugging on her clit as I continue to push my own fingers in and out of her wetness.

"Fuck, Lex. You have no idea how hot you look right now," I groan against her thigh. "Make yourself cum. Do it for me, baby."

I cast my eyes up to watch her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her brow furrowed in concentration as her lips purse together one second and then her mouth drops open and a choked cry escapes. Her body snaps up as her legs start to shake and I quickly remove my fingers from her and replace them with my tongue so I can stop her from falling from the table.

Her juices seep into my mouth as she climaxes hard, half-formed words falling from her lips as she pinches and twists her clit, her legs trembling in my hands. I pull back reluctantly and slide my hand up her leg to reach her hand. Her chest rises and falls with heavy breath as I guide one leg and then the other off the table. They hang limply as I rise from the floor and hover over her. Her face is flushed red, her hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead.

I gather her up in my arms and carry her out of the kitchen and back into the lounge. Setting her down next to the couch, I pull back to tug my shirt over my head. Her hands come to rest on my chest as I ease my shorts and boxers away from my waist. Her eyes drop to eye my dick, but I place a finger under her chin and force her gaze back up.

"Any other day, I'd be begging you to suck my dick, but right now, I can't fucking wait any longer."

She smiles coyly as I lean down to kiss her. Her tongue slides over mine, her small moan sending vibrations all the way down my body to dick and beyond.

"Turn around," I tell her in between nips of her bottom lip. "Turn around and get on the couch."

She does as I say and I kneel behind her, nudging her legs open with my thigh. I push her body against the back of the couch, easing her slightly higher so my dick rubs against her wet entrance. She grinds back against me as I push forward, my arms sliding over hers, down to her hands that I grip hard.

Her head tips forward and I take the opportunity to sweep her hair over one shoulder. I press my chest against her back as I ease slowly in and out of her, my mouth on the back of her neck.

"Fuck, Ro... I..."

"Talk to me, Lex. This feel good, baby?"

"So fucking good..."

I push into her firmly, pausing to feel her walls clamp down on my length. "You feel amazing, Lex. So wet..." I grunt. "So fucking tight."

She rolls her hips in response and I curse into her neck. "You like that?" she moans.

"Do it again," I growl into her ear and she rolls her hips in the opposite direction. My body flattens against hers, pressing her into the back of the couch as I pump into her in response. "Save your energy, baby girl. I'm not done with you..."

"Yeah?" Her voice is raspy as each of my thrusts turns harder.

"Not by a long shot. We got the basement to cover... The den... The stairs... Fuck, Lex, you're gonna ride my dick on those stairs..."

Her head rocks back on my shoulder and I lean down to capture her mouth. One hand leaves mine and comes up to cup the back of my head, winding its way through my hair as our kiss becomes sloppy and I break away to curse as my knees start to shake.

"More like I'm going to sit on the top step with my legs spread and watch you crawl up to me," Lex mumbles.

My hips snap against her at the image.

"Yeah, that's right... You fuck me whilst you have the chance. You'll be fucking begging for it later."

Her eyes are dark as I hold her gaze, my thrusts relentless as her words swim around my head. "Lex... Shit..."

"Harder, Ro. Fuck. Me. Harder," her teeth grit together as I guide a hand down her body to touch her clit again. She jerks, and I soften my touch until she's squirming in my arms and I can feel her tightening around my length. "Jesus... I'm..."

I devour her moan as I slam into her one last time, my own release exploding inside her. I fall forwards, trapping her between my sweat-ridden body and the couch. Her fingers ghost along my hairline and then under my chin. I look up to catch her eye and grin as a lazy smirk crosses her face.

Pulling out, I ease back to sitting on the couch and pull her backwards into my arms. I brush my lips over her temple, my arms circling her waist and gripping her tightly as I hold her against me.

"You okay?"

She turns her head up to meet my eye. "More than okay... Let me go and clean up..."

I let go of her reluctantly, leaning my head back on the couch to watch her upside down ass disappear from view. I hear her footsteps on the stairs and then it's quiet for a few minutes.

"Ro..."

I get up and walk towards the stairs, turning the corner. My eyes almost bug out of my head. If you can say one thing about Lex, is that she's not one to bullshit.

She sits at the top of the stairs, still naked with her legs crossed, her foot bouncing gently for a second.

"Crawl for me." she purrs, slowly uncrossing her legs.

 **Fin x**


End file.
